True love finds a way
by LexielovesW.C.T.H
Summary: True love finds a way through any obstacle, it has its ups and downs but over all true love triumphs.
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale

True love finds a way

Jack walked out of the Mercantile, and ran into Lee.

"Hey, Jack"

"Hey, Lee how are you?"

"Good, now about the house you want…." his voice trailed off as he ran smack into Elizabeth.

"Lee!, I am so sorry, i was lost in my thoughts and didn't see you"

"It's ok Elizabeth,i'm ok"

"Good, well I'll see you tonight, Jack?"

"Yes, see you tonight" he said with a smile

They watched as she walked off.

"That was close" Jack said

"You got to tell her, Jack"

"I can't, not yet"

"Maybe you shouldn't do it yet"

"Her row house is her first house, i want our first house to be the one i built for her"

"I thought you guys were taking your time"

"We were, but ever since my accident all i want to do is be with her i don't want to lose her"

Elizabeth walked into the cafe.

"Hello, Elizabeth" said Abigail

"Hello" she said embracing her best friend.

She sat down at the table and accepted the cup of coffee and plate of pancakes Abigail gave her.

"So how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, oh Abigail I think Jack is hiding something from me"

"What makes you think that?"

"I ran into Lee and him this morning and they were talking and all of a sudden they stopped and they looked nervous and anxious"

"Jack wouldn't hide things from you, i'm sure there's a good reason"

"I sure hope so"

"Well i better go I have a school to teach thank you Abigail for breakfast I will see you later"

Elizabeth walked out of the cafe and headed toward the schoolhouse.

Jack saw Elizabeth walking and caught up to her.

"Jack, are you hiding something from me?" she blurted out.

"uh-oh" Jack thought.

"No, where did you get an idea like that"

"Well, we promised each other not to keep secrets between us, but you looked suspicious earlier"

"I was talking to Lee about the house I'm building"

"Your building a house?"

"Yes, its getting really uncomfortable in the jail"

"Where would this house be?"

"On this piece of land i bought"

"You bought a piece of land?"

"Well, I had to or else I can't build a house" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well good luck with your house, Jack" she said as they approached the schoolhouse.

"Goodbye Elizabeth"

"Bye Jack" she said as she walked inside.

Jack walked to the school to walk Elizabeth home. As he opened the door he saw Elizabeth wiping off the chalkboard.

"Well, hello there " Jack said.

She turned around and smiled.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I want to walk you home"

"Oh, well i'm almost done"

She finished, grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door, past Jack.

"Oh, not so fast" he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, he pulled her face to his and kissed her softly.

She returned his kiss and slowly pulled away.

"Oh, Jack I love you"

"I love you more"

"I love you most" she said with a smile as she walked away.

Jack caught up to her and offered his arm.

She gladly took it and they walked home talking about their day.


	2. Chapter 2

As Elizabeth and Jack arrived at her house she turned around and smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Jack I love you"

"I love you too"

She hugged him and then grabbed his jacket and kissed him passionately. He was surprised but pleased as he kissed her back softly.

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course, Jack i would love too"

He smiled at her, showing his dimples.

Her heart fluttered, she loved it when he did that.

She walked inside, closed the door and leaned against it.

She sighed, "I wonder if we'll dance tonight" she thought.

Jack walked towards the jail, he had some paperwork to do. But after a few hours of trying to concentrate he gave up. All he could think about was Elizabeth and how she had kissed him. So he walked over to Abigail's cafe and asked Abigail if she would mind packing a basket of food for him and Elizabeth, he was gonna take her to the hill where they first kissed.

"Oh no it's perfectly fine, I don't mind at all"

"Thank you Abigail"

"Anything for my favorite couple" she said with a smile.

It was later that day and Jack arrived at her house to pick her up. He had the basket in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other hand.

Elizabeth opened the door and he was breathless as he saw her. She was gorgeous.

"Well hello Jack, are you going to just stand there or are we going to leave?" She asked with a small laugh.

He recovered and offered his arm. She took it and closed the door behind her. They walked to the hill and set up the blanket, and food. As they ate they watched the sunset.

"Thank you Jack, for everything, i love you"

" Your welcome and i love you too"

They enjoyed the food Abigail packed for them, and watched as the sun set and the stars came out. They finished and packed the food up. They then held hands and laid back on the blanket.

"They're beautiful " she said with a look of awe on her face.

"They sure are" he said looking at her

" I was talking about the stars"

"I wasn't" He said as he sat up. She sat up with him and he pulled a box out of his pocket.

" Oh, Jack" she gasped

He opened it and looked at her.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, will you marry me?"

Jack looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Jack, of course I'll marry you"

They hugged and he slipped the ring on ber finger it was a perfect fit. He leaned over and kissed her passionately. They were so excited to share the news with all their friends and family. They got their stuff and slowly walked towards the town.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale

True love finds a way

They got to town and immediately went to Abigail`s cafe to tell Abigail the news. Jack opened the door for Elizabeth. They walked inside. One look at Elizabeth and Abigail could tell they had good news.

"Well spill the beans, what happened your practically glowing"

"Well, me and Jack are engaged!"

"Oh, congratulations, I'm so happy for you both"

"Thank you" Jack and Elizabeth said at the same time

They looked at each other and smiled.

Abigail looked at them with a smile, she truly was happy for them. They were in love and she knew it since the first time they had dinner in her old row house, when Elizabeth had a black eye.

She gave her best wishes and watched them leave.

it was the next week and their engagement news spread out all over town. Several people had come and and congratulated her and Jack. She felt so happy and excited. She couldn't wait for the wedding, even though they had not picked a date yet. She would talk to Jack about it.

She saw Jack walking and ran over. Jack looked at Elizabeth and smiled. He loved the way she looked in the morning, in fact he loved the way she looked all the time.

"Jack, we need to talk"

"Ok what about?"

"Our wedding date"

"Well, I was thinking maybe in a month or two to give you enough time to plan things"

"So..." She started mumbling

"The date is March 5th" she stated matter of factly

"That's sounds good although, that is a long time to wait"

"I know but..."

"All good things come to those who wait" she quoted

"Ahh...Ok" he said with a chuckle

"Well I better get going I have a school to teach Constable Thornton"

"I will see you later Miss Thatcher"

"Good day Jack" she said as she turned around and walked inside.

He watched her walk inside and found himself wishing They were getting married tomorrow.

He walked off to start his rounds. Later that day he saw Bill and waved to him in the street he was with Dottie Ramsey. They look so happy together he thought. He wondered if he and Elizabeth would be that happy. As He thought of Elizabeth he smiled and the smile stayed in place all day, even he picked up Elizabeth.

"Well, what made you so happy Constable?" she asked with a grin.

"Why you of course my dear"

She blushed and looked down.

"Why Constable I'm flattered" she said with a giggle.

"Well, you know me I'm all for flattering women" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well as long I'm the only one your flattering then it`s fine with me" She said as she tried acting serious but failed, as the corners of her lips tugged into a smile.

He offered his arm to her and she took it. As they walked to her house they talked about the upcoming wedding. They arrived at her house. He pulled her to him and kissed her gently. She kissed him back softly with a smile on her lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said

They kissed one last time before she went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale

True love finds a way

It was March 3rd and the wedding was two days away. Elizabeth was giddy with excitement she could hardly wait. Rosemary saw her and walked up.

"Well Elizabeth, are you excited for tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Elizabeth thought. The wedding was in two days. Then it dawned on her, the bridal shower.

"Oh, of course" She said.

"Well, we might've had a rough start, but I am so glad that you are my friend, I can see you and Jack are meant to be I'm sorry for everything I've done to ever hurt you please forgive me" She said with sadness in her eyes.

"Of course I'll forgive you, in fact I forgave you a long time ago"

"You did?"

"I did, God wants us to love our enemies, but that also meant forgive our enemies, I thought you did not deserve forgiveness, but I talked to God and finally I found it in my heart to forgive you, you deserved it" she said with a smile.

"Thank you Elizabeth, that means a lot to hear you say that"

"Anytime, so what do you and Abigail have planned for tomorrow night?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, it's a secret"

"Oh, you can tell me Rosemary, I'll act surprised" She said with a smile

"Nope, you'll just have to wait till tomorrow"

Elizabeth laughed and said "Well, I guess I'll have to wait then huh?"

"Yes" She said as they both laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way" She said as she turned around and walked away. She looked over her shoulder and waved at Rosemary who waved back.

Jack was finishing his paperwork when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He said

His mom walked in. "Ma, what are you doing here" He said as he got up and hugged her.

"I'm here, cause my son is getting married in two days" She said as she hugged him back

All the excitement of the wedding came back to him. "I can tell your happy cause your face just lit up" She said with a laugh.

"I love her ma, she's the one"

"Well I guess you took my advice then"

"What advice?" He said confused

"You better ride or get out of the saddle" She said with a smile

"Oh yeah, that advice" He said chuckling "I guess I did" He added. When Jack finished They left and went to Elizabeth's house for dinner.

"Jack, you wrote me about her cooking I'm sure Abigail`s cafe is open" She said in the mood for a hot cooked meal.

" That was awile ago Ma, She got a whole lot better, she has been taking lessons from Abigail"

"Well then what are we waiting for" She said as she walked inside.

Elizabeth was finishing dinner when Jack and his mom walked in.

"Whatever you 're making smells amazing" She said. Elizabeth turned around and smiled.

"Charolett!" She exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged her.

"Hello, Elizabeth dear"

"Well sit down, dinners almost ready"

They sat down and held hands as Jack said the prayer. They started eating.

"Elizabeth, this is amazing" Charlotte said

"I agree" Jack said.

"Thank you, I feel so happy and proud I can actually cook now"

"We all do" Charlotte said and they all started laughing, and getting caught up. It was after dinner and Jack and Elizabeth took a walk.

"I can't wait, the wedding is only two days away" She said

Jack squeezed her hand and looked at her. "I can't wait either, were getting married, i thought this would never happen but it finally did" He said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Today was the wedding day, and Elizabeth was finishing getting ready. Her parents had come and were in the church. Her dad was waiting for her. She walked out and and offered her arm to Her dad, he took it and she realized he was crying. She whiped away his tears with her thumb.

"Oh dad it will be Ok" She said starting to cry.

He pulled her into a embrace.

"I love you Beth, I was wrong trying to get you to come back home, you truly are happy here, Jack is a great man for you and he will make a great husband and maybe someday a father, I guess I'm just sad that you won't be my little girl anymore" He said starting to cry again.

"Oh dad I'll always be your little girl, and I am happy here thank you for finally seeing that, I love you too, daddy" she said tears falling down her face. He took her in his arms and hugged her, the hug lasted several minutes. Finally they pulled away and he whiped her tears and she in turn did the same for him.

The wedding March started and she walked down the aisle with her father. As she saw Jack she lost her breath he was so handsome, as she looked at him he smiled at her and she felt her heart flutter.

Jack took her arm. She stepped closer to him.

Dearly beloved we come here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony, Elizabeth Thatcher do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, through sickness and health, to have and to hold, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?'' said Pastor Frank

''I do'' She said

''Jack Thornton do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse, through sickness and health, to have and to hold, through richer or poorer, till death do you part?''

''I do'' He said

''Now with the power invested in me i pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride. Jack leaned in kissed her softly but tenderly, and she kissed him back


	5. Chapter 5

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

Sorry it took awhile to write this chapter, i just started high school and have been busy lately. Please enjoy.

True love finds a way

Jack looked at her with a smile. They were finally married. He had waited for this moment for a long time. He kissed her again, and took her hand in his and they walked down the aisle.

"I love you, Jack"

"I love you too"

She stopped and threw her bouquet of flowers behind her. She looked to see who caught it and tried to hide her laughter, as she saw that Dottie Ramsey had caught it. She saw that Bill had winked at Dottie. "Such a cute couple" she thought.

She put her hand in the crook of Jack's elbow, and walked down the aisle with a smile on her face. Jack looked at her with a smile. She was now his wife and he would never let her go.

She saw her father and walked over to him. She saw tears on his face as she pulled him into a hug.

"Daddy, are you ok?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

He pulled back slightly and looked at her the joy in his eyes matching her own.

"Of course, I'm just happy that's all"

"No matter what i will always be your little girl"

He started crying tears of joy as he embraced her tightly. They held each other for a moment enjoying each other's presence. He released her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Beth"

"I love you too, daddy"

He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs. She kissed his cheek and looked at Jack who had walked up behind them.

Jack had seen all that had transpired between them, and smiled. He knew Elizabeth's father loved her very much, he was glad that her family had finally accepted him, for who he was not for who they wanted him to be. Jack took her hand and they walked outside to the saloon where the reception was held. Jack opened the door and he let Elizabeth go first. As they walked in Elizabeth gasped. The whole place had been decorated. It was lovely. Her eyes got teary, she felt so happy. Jack saw Elizabeth wiping away tears, with a smile on her face. Soon everyone got there and the party began. Jack walked up and asked.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Thornton?"

"Yes you may, Mr. Thornton"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. They started swaying to the music. Elizabeth put her cheek against Jack's chest and closed her eyes, as she danced with Jack, her thoughts went to their first dance together, it was beyond anything she could ever dream. Jack put his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes as they danced he thought of the time they first danced together, it was the best night of his life.

William looked at his daughter dancing with her husband and smiled. He was happy for her and Jack. He should've known he wouldn't have been able to get her to come back, well she may have come back but she would have never been happy. He liked Jack. He was a good man for her. He would protect her and love her for the rest of his life. Jack may not have been what He wanted for Elizabeth in the beginning but he realized now that they were perfect for each other.

All too soon it was time to say goodbye.

Jack walked up to William and shook his hand. William pulled him into a hug. Jack was surprised but be hugged him back.

"Mr. Thatcher…" he began

"Nonsense son you will call me father after all you are my son-in-law"

Jack smiled and started again.

"Father, i promise i will take care of Elizabeth for the rest of my life, and i will always love her"

"I know you will, i trust you, Jack "

Jack's heart swelled with pride.

He walked up too Lee and shook his hand as Lee congratulated him. He then said goodbye to Bill and Frank.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was still hugging Abigail.

"Oh, Abigail I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too, but you guys will be back before you know it" She reassured Elizabeth with a smile.

Elizabeth was then squeezed by Charlotte.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth"

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton"

"Please call me Ma"

"Ok" she said as hugged her

Jack walked up to his mother to say goodbye and saw Elizabeth walk off to her father.

"Ma…" he said

She looked at him with tears of joy in her eyes. She pulled him into a hug.

"I am happy for you and Elizabeth, she's a great woman"

"Thank you ma she is a great woman"

Elizabeth walked up to her father and smiled at him.

Her father pulled her into a hug and whispered goodbye in her ear.

"Goodbye" she whispered back.

Her father kissed her head.

"I love you Beth, i am so happy for you, I have to admit I will miss you, but I know you're in good hands"

"Thank you daddy"

They hugged one last time then Jack and Elizabeth got in the buggy and started leaving. Elizabeth waved goodbye to her friends and family and they were on their way.

 _Next up- Chapter 6: The honeymoon. What happens between Dottie and Bill, What surprise does Frank have for Abigail. Find out in chapter 6._


	6. Chapter 6

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

True love finds a way

Dottie looked at Bill with a smile still holding Elizabeth's bouquet. She took his hand and watched as Jack and Elizabeth rode away. She never thought she could love another man. After she lost Silas she thought she would never love again. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her heart fluttered.

She turned towards him and kissed him.

"I love you, Dottie"

"I love you Bill"

They started walking around the town and just enjoyed each other's company.

Frank walked up to Abigail. Abigail smiled through her tears at Frank.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh I'll be fine, i'm just happy for them"

"Abigail, will you have dinner with me tonight?, i have a surprise for you"

"Of course, i would love to"

He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Abigail was breathless, she loved this man more and more each day. After Noah died she felt too heartbroken to ever consider loving another man and after Bill hurt her she was absolutely sure she was meant to live alone but in walked Frank and he changed her mind and heart. Frank made her feel like she did with Noah, very happy and content. Now she knew what Elizabeth meant when she said that felt so happy with Jack. Elizabeth loved Jack and Abigail was glad that she got to see their relationship blossom. She kissed Frank on the cheek and watched as he left.

She turned around and smiled as she started serving her customers.

Elizabeth woke up and looked around.

"Where am i?" She thought

"Good morning my beautiful wife" Jack said as he kissed her cheek. All the memories came flooding back. "She was married to Jack" she thought happily as she gazed at her wedding ring. Jack looked at her with a smile and leaned in and when their lips touched her heart fluttered. She loved kissing this man, her husband. She got up out of bed, and decided to order room service for breakfast.

"It's hard to believe were actually married Jack, it felt like yesterday we were engaged"

"Honey, it was yesterday" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well I'm glad you asked me to marry you"

"So am I" he said as he got up and pulled her to him, he kissed her passionately. Elizabeth returned his kiss then pulled away as someone knocked at the door.

She went over and opened the door.

"Room service!" said a lady who was pushing a cart full of food. She smiled and took the cart, the lady smiled at her and congratulated them. Jack walked up and grinned at her. He took the food and they ate breakfast together then went for a walk outside, enjoying the scenery and each others company.

Abigail just finished getting ready and Frank arrived at the cafe. They enjoyed a beautiful dinner together. Frank stood up and knelt down in front of her. He pulled out a black box and looked at Abigail.

"Abigail Stanton will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Abigail was speechless, so this was his surprise. She slowly smiled and nodded her her head unable to speak. Frank slid the ring on her finger it was a perfect fit. He stood up and pulled her to him. Abigail kissed him lightly and Frank pulled her closer deepening the kiss. It lasted several moments before Abigail finally, yet reluctantly pulled away, slightly breathless.

"I love you Abigail"

"I love you too" she said with a smile as she kissed his cheek.

Meanwhile Bill was asking Dottie a serious question.

"Dottie, i know we just met recently but i feel as if i'm already head over heels in love with you, will you let me court you?" he asked with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Bill, of course I'll let you court me, i love you"

"I love you too" he said as he kissed her.

He took her hand and he slowly walked her home.

To be continued...

 _Find out what happens next in chapter 7._


	7. Chapter 7

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale. Thank you to Susie Thornton for giving me some inspiration.

True love finds a way

Abigail glanced at her engagement ring on her finger. She was so happy that Frank had proposed last night she couldn't wait till Elizabeth got home so she could tell her the news. She wondered how her honeymoon was going. She turned around and saw Frank her fiance arrive. She smiled and went to get his order.

Dottie was walking to the cafe for breakfast when she saw Bill walking in the distance talking to someone. She watched him for awhile then continued on to the cafe. She knew that he liked her but she had a feeling they weren't meant to be She felt uneasy as she walked into the cafe and saw Abigail and Frank talking and laughing she saw a ring on Abigail's ring finger. "Oh Frank must've proposed, how sweet" She thought.

She walked up to them and smiled.

"I see you're engaged Abigail" Dottie said with a smile.

"Well i guess the news isn't a secret, anymore" Abigail said with a chuckle.

Frank walked up and looked at everyone in the cafe.

"Everyone, i asked Miss Abigail Stanton to marry me and she said yes"

Everyone applauded and went up to congratulate them.

"Oh Frank" Abigail said blushing.

Frank held her hand.

Jack and Elizabeth were walking up the street in Banff and they saw a fight starting in front of a bar Jack wearing his red serge went to go break up the fight.

Elizabeth stood waiting for him. When this man walked up to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Well, hello pretty lady" he said his words slurring because of the alcohol.

She cringed, and saw that Jack was coming back. "Finally" she thought.

Jack walked up to her and told the man to back off.

The man winked at her but did as he was told.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

They started walking again and he grabbed her hand. Jack looked at her with a worried look.

"Jack, I'm fine really"

"You're too protective"

"I'm your husband, i have to be"

"Oh just wait till I'm pregnant"

Jack looked at her with surprise.

"Are you saying you're pregnant?"

"No i'm not pregnant"

Jack released his breath and took her hand.

"I promise I will try not to be over protective"

"Thank you Jack, i love you"

"I love you too" Jack said kissing her hand.

"Man, i love this woman" he thought as they went back to the hotel they were staying at.

"Jack, do you think we can go out to dinner tonight for our last night before we go back to Hope Valley?"

"Of course I'll go get ready" Jack said with a smile as he pulled her head to his and kissed her passionately. Elizabeth got ready and walked out of the bathroom. Jack looked up and grinned. She was gorgeous in a dark blue dress that brought out her eyes. He gave her her shawl and offered his accepted it and they left. They got to the resteraunt and found a table.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Thornton"

"Well thank you Mr. Thornton you dont look to bad yourself"

They got their food and enjoyed the evening together. It was after dinner and Jack and Elizabeth were walking up the street in Banff. She loved the view of the mountains in the background and she loved this amazing man at her side. They got back to the hotel and went to bed. Elizabeth felt Jack's arm wrap around her and she smiled she knew that no matter what Jack would always protect her. It was the next morning and they were getting stuff ready to go back to Hope Valley.

Frank and Abigail were planning their wedding when she looked out the window and saw Elizabeth and Jack get out of the stagecoach. She jumped up and bolted out the door, leaving Frank confused and alone.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Abigail running towards her. Elizabeth was embraced by Abigail and Abigail looked at Jack.

"Mind if I borrow her"

"Of course,go ahead" Jack said

Abigail took her to the cafe. Jack looked at her with a smile and finished getting their stuff. Abigail told Elizabeth that she was engaged to Frank when Elizabeth asked about the ring.

"I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you, Elizabeth, were really happy together"

Elizabeth told Abigail about her honeymoon and how she was approached by a drunk man, and how Jack protected her.

Abigail smiled when Elizabeth told her that Jack thought she was pregnant.

"He loves you very much"

"I know he does but i grew up my whole life with my father being overprotective and i just want to prove to people i don't need protected"

"Well, sometimes you do, just let Jack do his job, as a husband he wants to protect you"

"Oh i guess" she said with a smile

"I do love him" she added

Dottie was sitting in office when Bill walked in.

"Bill what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you"

"Well?"

"Dottie, i don't think we should be together, i want to end things between us, i fell in love with a beautiful woman, i am really sorry will you please forgive me"

"No it's alright, i knew deep down we weren't meant to be, i just loved the attention, I'm happy for you Bill, and i forgive you"

"Thank you, i hope you find someone too"

"Bye Bill"

"Bye Dottie" with that Bill left never again to pursue Dottie.

To be continued….

 _Who did Bill fall in love with , why do Abigail and Frank get in a fight, what news does Elizabeth have for Jack._


	8. Chapter 8

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

True love finds a way

Elizabeth paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. She was thinking about how to tell Jack the news when he walked through the door.

"Jack your home"

"Yes he said as he walked over pulled her to him and kissed her.

"You said you had news for me" he said as he took his hat and coat off.

"Yes, well i wasn't feeling good this morning so i went to Dr. Burns and he said I was pregnant and that the reason i wasn't feeling good was because I have morning sickness from being pregnant"

Jack's worried face broke into a grin. He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"That's amazing, Elizabeth, just think we'll be parents"

"What if i am a horrible mother"

"Nonsense you'll be the best mom ever, and

I'll be with you the whole way"

"Oh Jack thank you for saying that i know you will be with me"

They started crying tears of joy and he kissed her.

Bill couldn't stop thinking about her the woman of his dreams, Charlotte Thornton.

He saw her talking to her son Jack. "Oh no what would Jack think if he found out i liked his mother" he thought.

He calmed down and thought "Well he'll just have to deal with it cause i fell in love with her there's no going back"

He saw Charlotte walking with Elizabeth and Jack they were walking up the street to the cafe. He froze there she was. He walked up to them.

"Jack, Elizabeth, Mrs. Thornton"

"Please call me Charlotte"

"Right, well Charlotte you look beautiful today"

"Oh Mr. Avery" she said blushing

Jack and Elizabeth watched them with a smile it was clear they had a thing for each other. Jack hadn't seen his ma this happy since before his father died. Jack looked at Elizabeth with a smile and motioned with his head for them to get going and leave the couple alone to talk. She smiled and went with Jack.

Meanwhile Abigail and Frank were talking in the cafe. Abigail looked at Frank and smiled. Frank met her gaze and held her hand.

"Frank, how do you feel about roast for our reception"

"Sounds good I'll have Dottie prepare it"

Abigail looked at him with confusion.

"Frank, i was planning on cooking the food for our reception"

Now it was Frank's turn to be confused.

"Nonsense you won't have time, between planning the wedding and running the cafe, you'll be too busy"

Abigail yanked her hand out of Frank's grasp.

"I am pretty capable of cooking the food for our reception, i lost my husband and my son in an explosion, lived by myself for almost 6 months" she said her anger in her voice evident.

"I didn't say you didn't "

"Yes you did" getting angrier as she jumped up.

"Now Abigail, let's not fight please"

"Oh no Frank were not fighting" she said sarcastically. She turned on her heels and stormed off.

To be continued….

 _To be honest this isn't one of my favorite chapters, i thought of an idea and went with it. If you don't like the idea of it let me know and I'll rewrite it. Anyway thank you for reading my stories they are very special to me._


	9. Chapter 9

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale

True love finds a way

Bill and Charlotte were walking into the cafe for lunch when they saw Abigail storm off into the back.

"I'll go see what's going on" Charlotte said as she walked off. He nodded and sat down.

Charlotte walked up to Abigail and looked" at her. She looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine"

"No your not, what's going on?"

"Frank thinks i won't be able to prepare our reception because I would be too busy with everything else"

"Oh Abigail, he's right, you would be too busy it's okay to let someone help you get things ready for you, you shouldn't have to do everything by yourself, he is just trying to help you, he doesn't want you to stress, he loves you"

Abigail thought about it for a second then smiled.

"Of course, you're right, i I need to apologize to him thank you very much"

She turned around walked back to the table and sat down.

"Oh Frank, I'm sorry i just thought I could do it all myself without asking for help, will you please forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you, i love you"

"I love you too"

They held hands and smiled thinking about their future.

Jack walked up to the schoolhouse and looked inside. He saw Elizabeth walking around picking up the schoolroom and wiping off the chalkboard. Jack looked at her with a smile and walked in.

"Well hello Mrs. Thornton, don't you look beautiful today"

"Jack!, i didn't hear you come in"

"Well, i was trying to surprise you"

"You did that very well thank you" she said laughing.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He leaned over and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and chuckled while he was kissing her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh i was just thinking about that time when you told me you would never get married and look at where you are now"

"Well, I'm glad I didn't decide to stay single"

"I'm glad too" she said. All of a sudden she gasped.

"What!,What!?"

She grabbed his hand and put it on her swollen belly. He felt a kick.

"Was..that..was that the..the baby?" He asked happily.

She smiled. "Yes, yes it was Jack" she said grinning with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Elizabeth very much, and i am so proud of you, you've changed a lot since Hamilton"

"Is it a good change or a bad change?" She teased.

He chuckled and said.

"A good change, a very good change"

"Well I'm glad I changed, I'm leaving the past in the past, cause this is my home"

"They say that home is where the heart is"

"Well then my home is right here"

She said smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale

True love finds a way

Elizabeth woke up and smiled as she watched her husband sleep.

She loved him so much and they were so happy together.

She slowly got up and went to start breakfast.

A little bit later Jack woke up and looked around for Elizabeth. Then he smelled coffee and breakfast and smiled as he got up. Elizabeth set the table with bacon and eggs and poured some coffee into two mugs. Jack walked in and saw Elizabeth working. She didn't see him so he stood there for awhile and watched. She was so beautiful, he loved her very much. He watched as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, then he cleared his throat.

"Oh, Jack!, you're up" she said smiling.

"What are you making?"

"Eggs and Bacon, with coffee and biscuits" she said with a smile.

"And you made all this?" he asked gesturing with his hand towards the food.

"Yes, Yes i did" she said.

"Well it sure looks delicious" he said as his stomach growled.

They both laughed.

"I guess we better get started" she said laughing.

Frank walked up to the cafe and smiled. He loved Abigail and was so proud of her for running the cafe. He walked inside and went to the back in search of Abigail.

Abigail saw Frank her fiance walk in and she poked him in the side, when he approached.

He smiled and pulled her to him, he tickled her sides. She started laughing so hard she started crying as she begged him to stop.

"Stop, oh...Fr..Frank..plea..please..stop" she got out in between laughter.

"You got to say the magic words" he said also laughing.

"Fin...fine..i..i lo..love..i love you" she said laughing.

He stopped and pulled her head to his and kissed her softly.

"I love you too" he said with a smile.

She smiled and reluctantly pulled away as some new customers came in. She walked away and looked over her shoulder at him as she left to take orders.

Bill headed over to the place Charlotte was staying at. He was so nervous. He knocked and waited for the door to open. Charlotte opened the door.

"Yes Bill, can i help you?"

"I was wondering if you want to go to dinner with me?"

"Oh Bill, i would love to"

He released his breath and smiled.

"Well then i'll see you tonight?"

"I'll see you tonight" she said with a smile.

He backed up to turn around but still kept eye contact. She laughed and closed the door.

 _To be continued… A wedding, a baby, and a new relationship. Find out in chapter 11_


	11. Chapter 11

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale

True love finds a way

It was the wedding day and Abigail was nervous. She was getting ready when Elizabeth, Rosemary, Clara, and Charlotte came in.

"You look beautiful, Abigail" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you"

"Frank is gonna faint when he sees you" said Rosemary.

"Oh…" Abigail said blushing.

Clara helped Abigail get into the dress and made sure it fit right. After Clara was done Rosemary, Clara and Charlotte got into the bridesmaids dresses, while Elizabeth got into the maid of honor dress.

Soon they were all ready and they went to the church. Meanwhile Frank was standing at the altar nervously, he knew Abigail fell in love with the new version of himself but will she fall in love with the old one, he was a criminal and still was, he remembered when they first met at the new church.

" _So you're the new pastor huh?"_ " _Yup"_ " _Well, Pastor Hog.."_ " _Please, call me Frank"_ " _Alright, Frank it is then" she smiled._ " _So Mrs. Stanton, do you like the church?"_ " _Yes it's quite lovely, and please call me Abigail"_ " _I agree, and Abigail it is"_ _Abigail smiled and he smiled back, already knowing their relationship would blossom._

The wedding march started and Frank was yanked out of the past. He recovered and realized that no matter what Abigail would love him no matter who he was past or future. He saw Abigail walk down the aisle his heart stopped he couldn't breathe, she was gorgeous. All he could manage to do was smile. Jack stood next to him as his best man. Abigail reached him and smiled shyly.

Another pastor had stood in for him as he was the one getting married.

"We come here today to unite this couple in holy matrimony, Frank Hogan do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day on, through sickness and through health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Abigail do you take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day on, through sickness and through health, for better or worse, for richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"I do"

"With the power invested in me, i pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Frank leaned over and kissed her happily.

She kissed him back. Everyone applauded and went up to congratulate them.

All of a sudden Elizabeth gasped and put her hand on her stomach, she moaned and closed her eyes in pain. Jack ran over.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong, is it the baby?"

She only nodded, unable to speak.

"Faith…" Jack said frantically.

Faith rushed over and immediately took over.

"Lee!, bring the wagon to the front" she yelled.

Lee rushed outside.

Jack picked her up and waited till Lee brought the wagon to the front of the church.

"Jack!, make the back of the wagon as comfortable as possible and then put her in the back"

Jack did as he was told, and laid her in the back, he jumped up and say next to her.

Faith did the same.

Lee went to the front of the wagon and jumped up. He took the wagon to the infirmary.

Jack held Elizabeth who kept groaning in pain. She screamed and squeezed his hand. They arrived and Lee and Jack helped Elizabeth out of the wagon. They got her to the room and Faith went to work.

3 hours later Jack and Lee, heard Elizabeth stop screaming and a baby crying. Jack jumped up. Faith came out holding a bundle. Jack released his breath.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

Faith smiled and said.

"It's a girl!" she said.

Jack laughed as he held his daughter, his daughter, he could hardly believe it, he was a Dad. Automatically his thoughts went to Elizabeth.

"Is Elizabeth ok?" he asked suddenly panicked.

"Faith saw that he was panicking and quickly told him Elizabeth was exhausted but fine. He was relieved, he felt so proud of her, she went through all this and she still has strength.

He went to the room and saw Elizabeth laying on on the bed exhausted.

"Hey sweetheart" he whispered with a smile.

She smiled a weak smile and motioned for him to come sit next to her.

"I love you Elizabeth very much"

"I love you too"

He leaned down and kissed her softly. She returned his kiss and slowly pulled away as she laid her head down to rest, he handed her the baby, and he started rubbing her back and shoulders. She moaned as he massaged her lower back.

"What should we name her"

"How about..Gracie May Thornton?"

"I like in fact I love it" Jack said grinning from ear to ear.

Charlotte walked up to the infirmary to see her granddaughter when she saw Bill walking up to her he offered his arm, and opened the door for her. They walked in together, suddenly Charlotte 's thoughts shifted to her date with Bill, she was so excited. Bill said he had an important question for her. She wondered what it was.

She walked in the back room and saw Elizabeth and Jack holding a beautiful baby girl.

"What's her name?" She whispered while looking at the little bundle.

"Gracie May Thornton, what do you think ma?" Jack asked.

She couldn't speak, her granddaughter had the same middle name as her, she felt special, and honored.

"Oh Jack it's a perfect name" she said with tears in her eyes.

After everyone got to hold little Gracie, she was finally given back to Elizabeth and everyone left.

It was later that night and Charlotte was going with Bill to the cafe for their date. They arrived and after they bad finished eating Bill asked her to dance. She said yes and he led her to the middle of the room. They started swaying to the music and Charlotte laid her head against Bill's chest and closed her eyes. She smiled and realized that she really loved this man and whatever question he was going to ask her, good or bad she would get through it.

After awhile they stopped dancing and say down. Bill grabbed her hand.

"Charlotte…" he paused unsure of how to continue.

"Charlotte I would like to know if you would consider courting me?" Bill asked nervously.

"Oh Bill, of course I'll court you it would be my pleasure"

Bill smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled and grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him passionately.

Bill was surprised but pleased as he kissed her back.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved this woman and he always will.

 _To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.  
True love finds a way

Elizabeth was feeding Gracie when she saw Jack walk in. She smiled and kissed him as he leaned over to kiss her good morning.

"Good morning" he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Jack" she kissed him again.

She finished feeding Gracie and put her in her cradle in the back room. She stood up and walked over to Jack who was starting breakfast for them.

She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Jack" she whispered

He turned his head towards her and kissed her.

"I love you too"

She smiled and went to pour herself some coffee but was surprised when she saw a steaming cup of coffee the way she liked it already poured,

"Jack must've poured it how thoughtful" she thought

She sat down at the table and slowing drank her coffee while watching her wonderful husband cook.

Jack brought the food to the table.

They ate and then Elizabeth went to check on Gracie, She walked down the hall and into the bedroom. She looked at Gracie in her cradle and she looked like she wasn't breathing, she knelt down and lifted up her little wrist to check her pulse. Her heart stopped there was no pulse, she suddenly felt dizzy, she tried to steady herself as she grabbed Gracie out of the cradle, she wasn't breathing. Her breath caught in her throat as tears slipped down her cheeks. "JACK!" She screamed

She heard Jack running down the hall and heard him burst into the room. She started rocking back and forth, crying.

"What happened?"

"She's dead… She's dead" she sobbed.

Jack fell to his knees beside her, and held her, she glanced at him and saw tears on his face and pain in his eyes.

"Why?..God..Why?" She asked her voice breaking.

She was only born two months ago, Elizabeth leaned into Jack as he held her.

They sat there and rocked their once cheery but now lifeless baby girl.

The next day they were walking to the cemetery for Gracie's funeral. Elizabeth felt so empty and depressed she felt a void in her and she couldn't say anything since her throat was dry and sore from her crying herself to sleep last night.

Abigail came up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Elizabeth you and Jack will get through it, together"

Abigail looked Elizabeth in the eyes, she simply nodded and felt a lump in her throat as her eyes watered.

Abigail pulled her into a hug as she stroked her back.

Jack didn't know what to say there was no words to describe what he was feeling, he loved his baby girl and to see her lifeless body in Elizabeth's arms yesterday he felt as if something was stolen from him and Elizabeth and it would never be given back.

He watched Elizabeth's body shake as she hugged Abigail mourning over their baby girl.

It was after the funeral and Jack begged Elizabeth to come home with him but she wouldn't budge from Gracie's grave. Her eyes glued to the spot, where their daughter was laid to rest.

 _To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

True love finds a way

Elizabeth walked back with Jack to the house she missed her daughter terribly but Abigail was right, she couldn't hold on to pain forever. She grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She remembered back when her and Jack we're in the mine looking for Rip.

" _And I believe that whatever challenges we face, we can face them together" He took her face in his hand._ " _I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher"_ " _I love you too"_ _And when they kissed she knew he meant what he said._

She was brought back to the present when Jack gently shook her.

"Elizabeth, we're home"

"Oh, ok" she smiled a sad smile and walked inside.

Later that week Jack was holding Elizabeth in bed and was kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Oh Jack you always make me feel happy" she said kissing him.

"I'm glad" he said smiling.

He kissed her with more passion this time, and this time Elizabeth couldn't stop, it's been too long since she showed Jack how much she loved him.

She rubbed her hands up and down his muscular arms as she kissed him.

He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy Jack thought as he held Elizabeth close when they we're done after a moment he heard Elizabeth's soft snores indicating that she was asleep. He remembered the time when they first took a walk together.

" _I didn't get a chance to thank you for leaving me that note yesterday"_ " _No thanks needed"_ " _But was it really necessary to leave it on my forehead?"_ " _You we're snoring I didn't want to wake you"_ " _I do not snore, ladies do not snore"_ " _Your right" .._

He smiled recalling the memory.

He woke up the next morning and got up to get ready to do his rounds.

Later that month Elizabeth went to visit with Abigail. She had been having morning sickness and she wanted to tell Abigail the good news. She walked in and saw Jack and Abigail sitting down enjoying lunch.

"Jack, honey can I speak to Abigail by myself for a second?"

"Sure" he stood up and walked outside.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong I just wanted to tell you the good news"

"What good news?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh, Elizabeth that's amazing,congratulations"

"Thank you"

"But why didn't you tell Jack?"

"I want to surprise him tonight"

"So how are you and Frank?"

"Oh we're good, oh Elizabeth I believe I have a surprise of my own to tell you"

She paused and Elizabeth got anxious.

"Oh just tell me already" she pleaded

"I'm pregnant too"

Elizabeth paused then she pulled Abigail into an embrace.

"That's amazing, congratulations"

"Thank you"

Jack walked back inside and saw Elizabeth and Abigail hugging.

"What did I miss?" He said confused.

They glanced at each other and laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough" said Abigail

 _To be Continued.. Sorry I kinda sped up in time I wanted to get to the best part._


	14. Chapter 14

Is have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

True love finds a way

Elizabeth walked into the school house as she rubbed her swollen stomach. She was so happy she was having another baby but she was upset that Jack didn't know yet. The night when she was going to tell him he was called in for an emergency in the next town over, so he had left immediately.

She stepped up to her desk and slowly sat down, due to her ever growing abdomen she could hardly fit into her dresses. She wanted Jack to be there but he has been gone for a few weeks she sent a telegram but he hasn't written back yet. She was starting to get worried. The students came in and she greeted them with a smile.

Abigail walked into the cafe to start on the breakfast rush when Clara and Rosemary stopped her.

"Uh-uh nope you don't work here anymore" said Clara

"What do you mean I don't work here this is my cafe"

"Not anymore you're taking a break for nine months and more after that" said Rosemary

Abigail looked at them sternly but gently.

"I am fine and I am perfectly able to work"

"Abigail, I told them to fill in for you" said Frank as he walked in.

Abigail turned around and stared at him in disbelief.

"I don't want you to get hurt"

Her anger melted and she smiled.

"Ok fine I won't work here, but I will come by and check on you every so often"

Rosemary and Clara smiled.

Abigail just chuckled and walked out into the dining room with Frank.

Elizabeth dismissed school and stood up to gather her stuff. She missed Jack terribly but she knew he would come back to her, he just had to. She walked outside and started the long walk to home, she remembered when Gracie was first born it was an amazing time but now Gracie was gone, a tear slipped down her cheek. She was an angel in heaven, Angel! That's it if my baby is a girl I'm naming her angel.

She got to the house and walked inside.

She closed the door, and sat down to write Jack a letter.

All of a sudden Ned Yost bursts through the door waving a paper in the air.

"Mrs. Thornton!" He said frantically

"Yes"

"I have a telegram from Mountie Headquarters"

Her heart sank.

She reached for the telegram.

TO: MRS. ELIZABETH THORNTON

We are sorry to inform you that your husband Constable Jack Thornton has been injured on the job, he suffered a fatal blow to the head. He is in recovery now we will send you more information as we receive it. Thank you.

FROM: ROYAL NORTHWEST CANADIAN MOUNTED POLICE HEADQUARTERS.

She dropped the paper as her hands shook and she fell to her knees. She couldn't live without Jack. Tears streamed down her face, she lost her daughter she can't lose her husband as well.

She felt empty inside even though there was a baby growing inside her. She missed Jack terribly but he needed to remain in the town he was in to recover. She felt the baby kick and tears came to her eyes because Jack wasn't here to feel it.

The next week Elizabeth received news that Jack was on his way home. She ran down to the cafe.

"Abigail!, Abigail!"

"In here" said Abigail from the sitting room.

She rushed in, she was out of breath as she sat down.

"Well"Abigail said chuckling.

"Jack.. Jack is.. Is on.. His way.. Way back" she said in between breaths.

Abigail smiled and placed her hand on Elizabeth's.

"That's great news"

Elizabeth smiled then she grabbed the telegram and read the date when it was sent.

"This was sent two days ago, which means he would be here today!" She jumped up and looked out the window. She saw the stagecoach pull up and saw a flash of red in the window. She ran outside and up to the stagecoach door. She saw an older man step out and he helped a younger man out, her heart skipped a beat as she saw Jack step out. He was holding his head and it was wrapped up.

She stood still and waited till he was standing before she walked up to him.

"Jack"

He looked up and he smiled in relief as he pulled her into his arms. He was stopped short when her ever growing belly got in the way. His eyes got big as he looked at her.

"Your...your pregnant?"

"Yes Jack I am, I sent you a telegram but it seems to me you didn't get it"

"No you're right I didn't get it"

He touched her stomach and was rewarded with a firm kick.

He smiled and kissed her, as he pulled her close again.

"Jack you're here!" Abigail said walking up to them.

Jack noticed that she was also expecting a child. He hugged Abigail and shook Frank's hand congratulating him.

He offered his arm to Elizabeth which she gladly accepted and they walked towards the cafe.

"We have a lot to catch up on" said Jack smiling.

Everyone laughed, glad they were finally reunited.

 _To be continued..let me know if you don't like it. Thank you!_


	15. Chapter 15

Is have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

True love finds a way

Rosemary woke up and looked at Lee she smiled, she loved Lee and was so glad they were married. She kissed his cheek, then got up to go start breakfast. A moment later Lee walked in said good morning.

"So did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, how about you? "

"I slept alright, I have a busy day ahead of me at the mill. He smiled The usual."

She dished up their breakfast, and smiled as she handed him a plate and his coffee, the way he liked it.

He waited till she sat down and leaned in for a soft kiss on her cheek .They held hands and he blessed their meal.

Rosemary was walking to go visit her friend Florence Blakely when she saw Elizabeth and Jack holding hands and talking. She lifted a hand and waved, Jack nodded his head at her, while Elizabeth waved in return, with one hand on her stomach.

She wondered what would have happened if she had ended up with Jack, she quickly dismissed the thought, he was happy with Elizabeth and she was happy with Lee.

She walked up to Florence's house and knocked on the door. Florence answered and smiled as she let Rosemary in.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I would thank you"

"So how have you been lately?" Florence asked while getting the tea ready.

"Oh I've been alright, how about you?"

"I've been better"

"Oh my,what happened?"

"I've been a little under the weather lately"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine"

Rosemary sighed with relief.

They exchanged conversation for awhile before Rosemary had to leave.

She stood up and hugged Florence.

"Me and Lee will keep you in our prayers"

"Thank you" Florence said hugging Rosemary back.

Rosemary stepped outside smiling.

She nodded at Florence and walked to the Mercantile to get groceries. She walked inside and as she was getting her stuff she overheard Molly and Dottie talking.

"Did you see Elizabeth, she's practically full-term"

"I have, it's so exciting to see this town grow, we're going to have a lot of Spring babies" Molly added with a smile.

They started chatting about the weather and whether or not they should get the stew or the soup at the cafe.

Later that night rosemary was laying in bed reading a book but she wasn't actually reading, she was trying to avoid talking to Lee, she knew he wanted children and little by little she kinda wanted some too, but she didn't want to talk about that with him, cause she was pretty sure if he started talking to her, her emotions would get the best of her.

Lee walked in and smiled at her, but his smile fell as he realized that she wasn't looking at him.

"Rosemary, is there something wrong?"

She jerked her head up and looked at him.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong" she forced a smile and went back to reading.

He could tell she was lying.

"Rosemary, you're a good actress but your a horrible liar"

He smiled as he saw her swallow hard.

He sat across from her on the bed side chair

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Oh…. I.. I want" she was unable to find the right words to say how she felt.

"You want what?" He asked confused.

She took a deep breath and tried again.

"I want..I want a.. a baby" she said softly looking down.

He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You really mean it?" He asked happiness and relief flooding through him.

She nodded.

He took her hands and kissed them happy they could finally start a family.

 _To be continued.._


	16. Chapter 16

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale. Oh and to answer a question I bet many of you are wondering.A period of time passed between chapter 15 and chapter 16 that's why Elizabeth is practically full-term. Credit goes to my sister who wrote this wonderful chapter

True love finds a way

 _A baby was screaming with longing and pain. Rosemary scanned her eyes across the field as the strong wind roared almost pushing her over. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. Then just down the hill she saw a cradle still and silent. She ran down to find Abigail holding a baby lifeless and still. "It's all your fault Rosemary! Why did you ever think you could care for a baby! Or anybody! What will Lee say?" Rosemary fell to her knees. Shaking as thick round tears rolled down her face. "I didn't mean to. I thought I …."_

Rosemary jolted up feeling a tear roll slowly down her damp face and hit her lap. It was hard to breath like someone knocked the breath out of her. Lee sat up next to her in the dark and looked over at her, concern in his eyes.

"Rosemary are you alright? Was it a nightmare?"

"Yes, I had a terrible nightmare Abigail was there being so well..mean and there was a baby crying and it was dark and…."

"Rosemary!' Lee interrupted grabbing her hand

"It's alright,It was just a nightmare"

But was it really? Rosemary closed her eyes and laid back down. Could she take care of a baby. After the sun had rose Rosemary started to put on her black and blue dress. Putting on this dress always made her smile. Walking to church a woman walked by holding her baby. The baby girl looked at Rosemary and smiled.

She wanted a baby but after last night she wasn't so sure. She walked up the steps while holding Lee's arm. They sat through church, and afterwards she went to talk to Elizabeth while Lee talked to Jack.

"Elizabeth, how's the pregnancy going" she asked pretending that she was perfectly fine.

"Oh, it's going alright, it's very tiring, and she's way more active than Gracie was"

As she said Gracie's name her face saddened. Rosemary placed her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Are you excited about Valentine's Day?,It's coming up"

Elizabeth's face lit up.

"Oh yes, the children are so excited, there's going to be a dance, and a program for the kids and decorations that the kids are making"

"Are you and Jack doing anything special?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jack might take me to dinner"

Rosemary nodded and smiled.

"Rosemary, you look troubled"

"Oh, I had a terrible, sleepless night tossing and turning, and horrible images!"

"Oh Rosemary. "

"It was a terrible nightmare"

"What was it about?"

Rosemary paused, then took a breath.

"Well….

"There was a baby crying and it was windy, and...and..Abigail was so just mean.. and the baby died.. and… "

"Oh Rosemary" Elizabeth embraced her.

"I am just so worried if I ever a child that I won't know what to do with it,and Elizabeth what if it makes a mess? "

Elizabeth smiled "Rosemary you have Lee, me, Abigail and even Jack. We are going to be here for to get your mind off your nightmare you can help me think of ideas for costumes for the children"

"Oh yes,and maybe I can have a part,to show the children the art of theater! " Rosemary walked off excited for the play.

Elizabeth just smiled. Rosemary always made her smile. Elizabeth closed her eyes and could see Rosemary holding a little one laughing as angel ran around them. Rosemary would be a great mother.

 _To be continued….._


	17. Chapter 17

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

True love finds a way

Elizabeth opened her eyes and realized that it was just a dream, she wasn't with Jack.

She was alone, all alone.

 _Flashback_ " _I have to go Elizabeth" he said_ " _I can't lose you"_ " _You won't, I'll come back, and when I do I'll have an amazing wife and a son or daughter"_ " _You better or I won't forgive you" she said as a tear slipped out._ _He reached up and wiped away her tear with his thumb._ _He then brushed his lips across hers promising without words that he would be back no matter what._ _She was 9 months pregnant and her due date was closing in._ _She closed her eyes trying to keep back the tears._ " _Remember what happened last time.. you hit your head Jack, what if something happens this time it could kill you" she said her voice starting to break._ " _The more reason to be careful, don't worry Elizabeth, I'm coming back, I'll make sure of it" he said his face serious, but he was really holding back his own fears and doubts._ _He kissed her slowly and backed up._ _He watched as Abigail and Rosemary tried to comfort her but Elizabeth just stood there and stared off into space, lost in her thoughts._ _He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and mounted his horse._

Elizabeth was brought back to reality when she heard Angel crying.

She got up and walked to the cradle.

She bent over and picked up her child.

She changed her diaper, then slowly rocked her, finally she was asleep but yet Elizabeth kept rocking her.

She wanted to hold a piece of Jack close to her heart. At last she got up and took Angel

to town to see if there were any messages from Jack.

She stepped outside and felt as if her heart stopped and she couldn't breath, there was Jack riding his horse up to the barn.

He didn't notice her yet, so she waited till he got his horse taken care of.

He walked out of the barn and their eyes met, she wanted to run to him but her feet seemed glued in place. He half ran half jogged up to her. When he reached her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her so passionately it took her breath away.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Jack" she whispered breathlessly.

"I've missed you too"

It was then that he noticed her hands were full.

He looked down and his breath caught as he saw a gorgeous baby girl with dark curls, blue eyes and dimples.

He looked at Elizabeth and she nodded.

She placed her in his arms, and he kissed her forehead, her hair was so soft.

This is a preview more to come


	18. Chapter 18 The End

I have decided to take a break on the future for now until i figure out a way to continue it. I am sorry to those who wanted me to continue it i will try to do that very soon but meanwhile i hope you enjoy this new story that takes place right after the season three finale.

True love finds a way

Elizabeth opened her eyes and realized that it was just a dream, she wasn't with Jack.

She was alone, all alone.

 _Flashback_ " _I have to go Elizabeth" he said_ " _I can't lose you"_ " _You won't, I'll come back, and when I do I'll have an amazing wife and a son or daughter"_ " _You better or I won't forgive you" she said as a tear slipped out._ _He reached up and wiped away her tear with his thumb._ _He then brushed his lips across hers promising without words that he would be back no matter what._ _She was 9 months pregnant and her due date was closing in._ _She closed her eyes trying to keep back the tears._ " _Remember what happened last time.. you hit your head Jack, what if something happens this time it could kill you" she said her voice starting to break._ " _The more reason to be careful, don't worry Elizabeth, I'm coming back, I'll make sure of it" he said his face serious, but he was really holding back his own fears and doubts._ _He kissed her slowly and backed up._ _He watched as Abigail and Rosemary tried to comfort her but Elizabeth just stood there and stared off into space, lost in her thoughts._ _He swallowed the lump forming in his throat and mounted his horse._

Elizabeth was brought back to reality when she heard Angel crying.

She got up and walked to the cradle.

She bent over and picked up her child.

She changed her diaper, then slowly rocked her, finally she was asleep but yet Elizabeth kept rocking her.

She wanted to hold a piece of Jack close to her heart. At last she got up and took Angel

to town to see if there were any messages from Jack.

She stepped outside and felt as if her heart stopped and she couldn't breath, there was Jack riding his horse up to the barn.

He didn't notice her yet, so she waited till he got his horse taken care of.

He walked out of the barn and their eyes met, she wanted to run to him but her feet seemed glued in place. He half ran half jogged up to her. When he reached her he pulled her into his arms and kissed her so passionately it took her breath away.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Jack" she whispered breathlessly.

"I've missed you too"

It was then that he noticed her hands were full.

He looked down and his breath caught as he saw a gorgeous baby girl with dark curls, blue eyes and dimples.

He looked at Elizabeth and she nodded.

She placed her in his arms, and he kissed her forehead, her hair was so soft.

Jack set down on the couch holding their daughter, his daughter.

He looked at Elizabeth with tears in his eyes, he was so happy. He looked back at his daughter again, he would definitely have to make sure the boys stayed away from her when she got older, because she looked like an angel, her name suited her.

Elizabeth came and sat next to him, she kissed Angel's forehead. Then kissed his cheek. Jack put her in her cradle and then embraced Elizabeth.

"I'm so happy Elizabeth, I'm a dad" he said chuckling.

She smiled and said with a twinkle in her eye "Well I'm a mom and according to me, I did all the work"

He laughed and kissed slowly but passionately. They climbed into bed and Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Rosemary burst in and Lee jerked his head up in surprise.

"Lee!"

"Rosemary, what's wrong?"

"I.. I'm.. Well.. I'm"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant"

He jumped up and pulled her to him

"That's amazing, Rosemary!,that's amazing" he said happiness filling him.

She kissed him and they stood there crying

tears of joy.

"We have to tell everybody and we can celebrate with a dance and fireworks and.."

Lee cut her off by placing his finger on her lips.

"Or.. we could just have a quiet celebration with just friends"

"Oh I guess" she said smiling.

He embraced her and kissed her softly but lovingly.

She smiled and climbed into bed with her husband.

Meanwhile in the Hogan household, Abigail rocked her daughter Beth to sleep.

She never thought that she would be a mother again but God had a different plan for her life.

Frank walked up to her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Oh Frank, I'm so happy, I never in the whole world thought I would be a mother again, but.. here I am" she said happily as a tear rolled down her cheek. Frank reached over and wiped it away.

"I love you so much Abigail, and I always will"

"Oh, I love you too Frank"

"I'm so glad we named her Beth, it fits her perfectly" she said gazing down at her sleeping child.

"I'm glad too" he said reaching over and taking Beth to put her in her cradle, he then draped a blanket over her and kissed her head.

The whole time Abigail was watching him with a smile and stood up to go to bed with her husband.

The End..

Yes this is the end of this story but I'm making another story that takes place a couple years later. Enjoy..


End file.
